First Love Doesn't Die
by writinghistory
Summary: Set after TLO. Annabeth broke up with Percy claiming that she's in love with someone else. What happens when they meet 5 years later? Has Percy moved on? Percabeth. A bit OOC.
1. The Breakup

**1****st**** story. Please be nice and hope you like it! :) It was weird doing a boy's POV for once since I'm a girl so sorry if its not up to your expectations. Might be OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PJO RELATED.**

_As I heard the conch bell ring for curfew and the shuffling feet of campers as they hurried back to their cabins, I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come. While I waited, I began to ponder on some thoughts,_

_It's officially been 3 months after the war, after Kronos and since Annabeth and I started dating._

_My Wise Girl. These past three months with her were the best of my life. After remembering those memories we shared with Kronos, Luke, at the beach, and on quests, I came to I shocking realization._

_I loved her._

_Just as I came to that conclusion I heard a faint knock on the door. I wonder who that is. I thought while opening it. I felt a presence, but no one was at the door._

"_Annabeth?" I asked looking around._

"_Hey Seaweed Brain" I whipped my head to the direction of the voice and saw her uncap herself._

"_Hey Wise Girl" I replied smiling. I grabbed her hand and led her to the bed._

_She sat beside me and rested her head on my shoulder. We said nothing at first enjoying the comfortable silence and the feeling of being together once again. She spoke up first._

"_Percy, we need to talk" she said in a serious manner. Her face was expressionless and I guessed its not something I want to hear. But, being the Seaweed Brain that I am, I decided to ignore my instincts, it couldn't be that bad, could it? _

"_Sure, what about?"_

"_I don't think this…our relationship will last" she said sadly. I spoke too soon. She expertly hid her face so that I couldn't read her expression._

"_What are you talking about? Of course it will! I love you Annabeth!" I didn't mean for those words to come out. I quickly put a hand over my mouth._

_Annabeth was shocked. She remained like that for a few minutes before regaining composure._

"_That's the problem Seaweed Brain. I… I love someone else. I'm sorry but I can't be with you anymore" she said standing up with tears and getting ready to leave. I grabbed her arm, not saying a word._

"_Let go Percy! Leave me alone!" she tried yanking out of my strong grasp._

_Nothing. She sighed._

"_I'm so sorry Seaweed brain" she said as a few tears started to leak out. Seeing her like this saddened me and soon enough I let go of her hand_

"_Bye Percy" she whispered before placing her cap on and exiting the cabin. And my life._

_I sat still, dumbfounded. She left me, she didn't love me and now I have nothing to live for…_

_-5 YEARS LATER-_

"Annabeth, no!" I yelled as I jolted upright. Ever since that night its always the same dream. I can't bear it, the pain in my heart will haunt me always, reminding me of the loss of my one true love, but I have to move on. She would want me to forget about her and get on with my life, if I had anything to live for.

In case you're wondering who I am, the name's Percy Jackson, 21 year old son of Poseidon, the God of the Seas.

I lived in a small apartment in New York with my roommate Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. We've grown really close since after the war when I needed a friend because Grover started travelling around the world spreading the news about the Great God, Pan and when…certain things, happened between me and Annabeth. I felt a painful squeeze in the heart at the thought of her name.

"Percy! Get your ass out here and help me with all the groceries!" Nico said. Speak of the devil…

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" I yelled getting up on my feet.

After about an hour we finally finished our work.

"Gods Nico! Did you buy the whole store?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Well excuse me for making sure we actually have something to EAT!" he replied back a bit harshly. There goes his temper. Sometimes living with a son of Hades has its consequences.

"Chill man, I was joking. What's got you so high today?" I asked "and temperamental" I muttered quietly to myself.

He ignored my question "What time is it?" he said a bit frantically looking around for a clock.

Glancing at my watch I replied.

"It's 5:30 in the afternoon, why?" He let out a sigh of relief.

"Janice and I are going out tonight" he said perkily. Janice was Nico's 1 year girlfriend. She's a daughter of Demeter, which was ironic since she brought things to life and Hades Jr. Here kills them.

"Oh great" I groaned. Another Saturday night alone in the apartment, I'm just about to die from boredom.

I checked the time. The clock read _7:15_. Nico already left a few minutes ago for his date and I was stuck doing, you guessed it, I was studying.

In all my years of living I never expected to get rid of boredom by _studying_. I grabbed my Algebra book and started reading.

After a few minutes, I haven't understood a word I read. Frustrated, I placed my book back on the shelf and went out to the cold New York night…

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffy! What will happen next? Tune in to find out ;) I edited this so for those who read it sorry but I almost completely changed this part :)**

**-Jessa :D**


	2. Is it her?

**Here's Chapter 2 everyone! I wanna say thank you to all the people who reviewed, put my story in their favorites , put me on story alert and favorite author :) You guys all made my day! That's why I decided to post chapter 2 earlier than I was supposed to. Ok, enough of my ranting…**

**DISCLAIMER: PJO has already been claimed, so I can't get any of it (not even Percy) **

I took a deep breath as I stepped out to the busy streets of New York. Even at night, the city was full of life, taxi cabs looking for customers, people returning home, teenagers getting ready for their nightly gimmicks, you can find them all here.

I was walking around with nowhere to go, really, just giving myself time to think and sort out my problems.

First things first, How could I move on? I've dated girls (both human and demigod) but none of them held my interest for too long. The longest relationship I had was with an Athena girl, it lasted for a whole month. Let's face it, they're just not my type. They just weren't Annabeth.

By the time I found out I was in front of a decent looking coffee shop that was open 'till 3am and had only a few customers inside. Since it wasn't crowded I decided to stop by to get a drink.

When I stepped in I was led to a small booth in the dimly lit café and given a menu. After a few minutes a waitress came to take my order.

"Good Evening, sir. May I take your order?" a young girl with straight long brown hair and blue eyes asked. She seemed to be in her teens and looked new to the job.

"I'll just have the Caramel Macchiato"

"Would you like it hot or iced?"

"Hot please"

"Ok. Would there be anything else sir?" she said while jotting down my order in her notepad.

"That would be all" I replied and handed the menu back to her.

"Thank you sir, your order will arrive shortly" she said before scurrying back to the kitchen.

When the coffee arrived I took a long relieved sip. I looked outside and saw that it was starting to drizzle. The rain was soothing. Hearing the splat of the raindrops as it hit the ground, the excited chatter of the New Yorkers as they got their umbrellas or looked for cover, and the honking of cars as a traffic jam began to form. It was a typical New York night. I felt safe and at home.

I left quickly after paying for my coffee and giving the waitress a small tip. The rain had stopped a few minutes ago so I decided it was time to leave. I glanced at my watch shocked to see that it was already 9:00 in the evening. _Better get home before Nico or I'm dead,_ I thought.

I walked slowly, enjoying the outside world. Damn, I've been cooped up for too long. But in reality, I just never felt like the need to go out and feel free, choosing instead to drown myself in misery and listen to my heart shattering itself repeatedly.

I moved even slower, absorbing what I just thought while looking down at my partly torn Converse, not noticing someone run across me, causing a somewhat, painful fall to a (lucky me!) pool of water.

"Ow." She looked shocked before her expression turn to being apologetic, while glancing at the sea of people crowding around something.

"Oh! Sorry, I wasn't looking it's just that the mall's having a one hour sale and I have to go before all the good ones are gone! And…" she started blabbering so I raised my hand up to tell her to pause first. Getting up I dusted of some specs of dust on my clothes and answered,

"Hey it's no big deal, I'm sorry too; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going"

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked again, worried.

"I'm fine, nothing serious"

"But your pants are wet!" No duh. She needs to go so that I could dry myself off!

"It's not the first time. Don't worry just go, I can handle myself"

"Are you sure?" She was skeptical now, huh.

"Yeah" I was starting to get really annoyed with this girl.

"Ok, bye!" she shouted before running off. I quickly looked around relieved to find no one there and dried myself off.

I began my walk back to the apartment (unfortunately) I have to pass by the huge crowd, and with my luck, I just might be thrown in it.

I was right. I tried to walk quickly past the crowd when someone grabbed me and yanked me in. I was being tossed around the place when I landed merely 3 feet from the mall.

I took this as a chance to look at my surroundings. Screaming girls were everywhere trying to get into the stores first. I looked at my right and saw a blonde haired girl trying to get in as well. She looked strangely familiar, and when she looked at her left, I knew who she was…

Annabeth? Is that her? I tried making my way through the people to see if it was really her.

"Annabeth? Annabeth!" I called out. But my voice was muffled by all the screaming.

By the time I reached that spot, Annabeth was gone.

Frustrated, I clawed my way out of the crowd and walked angrily towards the apartment.

_I SWEAR I SAW ANNABETH! SHE WAS RIGHT THERE! AND I LET HER SLIP AWAY FROM MY FINGERTIPS AGAIN. _I sighed. I never felt so stupid in my life.

I slammed the door a bit relieved that Nico wasn't home yet. Marching angrily to my room, I lay on my bed, face down on my pillow. I started to doubt my thoughts,

_Maybe it was her_. A small part of my mind said.

_Or maybe it was just another Athena kid_. The more practical side of my brain replied.

_But only Annabeth has those beautiful stormy gray eyes. _The optimist (I decided to call the small part of my brain that) fought back.

_All Athena kids do. Plus, Annabeth wouldn't be caught shopping. _The Pessimist said.

Sadly, the pessimistic side of me was right. Annabeth _hates_ shopping. I sighed again, more frustrated than ever. I decided to think about it more tomorrow but for now its time to get some rest.

And I slept thinking of the one person who captured my heart.

**A/N: Woot! What do you think? It came out pretty good for me :) Don't be scared to share your opinion! Please review! Constructive Criticism is allowed…**


	3. Son of Apollo

**Chapter 3 already? :o Well I was bored so I decided to start on this too :) Enjoy!  
ME: I own PJO and Percy is my boyfriend **

**ANNABETH: You did not just say that! Percy is mine! *takes out dagger* **

**ME: *cowers away* Ok fine! Percy's not mine! But can I have PJO? **

**ANNABETH: NO! **

**ME: Fine. I don't own PJO because Rick Riordan dibbed on it first ;)**

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP_

"Ugh. Five more minutes" I groaned trying to fall back asleep.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Percy! Wake up and turn that damn alarm clock off!" Nico yelled. I didn't budge. "Annabeth is here!"

That got me up. I jolted up and ran outside only to see (in my disappointment) Nico in the dining table eating some scrambled eggs and grinning smugly.

I groaned once more. "Not funny Nico" I said.

"Come on Perce! Lighten up!" Nico said.

"What day is it?" I asked, impatient now. I grabbed myself a bowl and poured some cereal in it before sitting down beside Death Boy.

"Monday" Oh crap. The school doors closed at 7:30 and it was already 6:45. Finishing my breakfast quickly I washed the bowl and ran to the bathroom for a shower.

After my shower, I picked out a shirt and pants and a pair of white Converse. I immediately put it on and ran for the door.

"Bye Nico!" I yelled, already halfway out.

"See you!" He replied. Lucky kid had one week off school.

I arrived to school at 7:15. I silently thanked the gods as I went to my first period, Homeroom with Ms. Casey Pire. I sat down and waited patiently for the bell to ring and lucky for me, I didn't have to wait long.

Ms. Pire walked in and greeted us like usual. Then she said something that shocked all of us.

"Today we will be having a new student, everyone this is Matt Daniels" she said and a man came out.

"Now Mr. Daniels you will be seated with Mr. Jackson over there, since his seat is the only one not taken" he nodded. I raised my hand so he would know where I was. This guy had messy brown hair and green eyes. He looked well built, but seemed nice enough.

I heard the seat move noisily as he sat down. Looking at him I decided to introduce myself.

"Hey I'm Percy Jackson" I smiled. His reaction wasn't the one I expected.

He gaped at me. "P-Percy Jackson? As in THE Percy Jackson?" he asked.

"Woah. How do you know me?" He can't be a half blood, Can he?

Instead of explaining he introduced himself.

"Matt Daniels, Son of Apollo" he said smiling. Now I was the one gaping.

"Y-You're a half blood?" he nodded. I quickly regained composure and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Matt. Hey, do you need help to find your classes or something?" I asked politely.

"Yeah sure, it would be nice not to get lost" he replied.

Throughout the whole Homeroom we talked about anything and everything. Turns out we had almost all of our classes together except after lunch. Mine was Biology and his was Spanish, so it would be easier to show him around. Turns out he has a girlfriend, who was also a half blood, that transferred with him here. I asked him who her godly parent was, but he just replied with a "you'll see".

Turns out, Matt was a pretty awesome guy. We had a lot in common which shocked me, but I was also relieved that I finally had someone with the same interests.

We were now in our last subject before lunch. Matt and I were joking around about Cerberus liking red bouncy balls. In case you didn't know, this was our Greek Mythology class, where I found a lot of demigods taking. As we walked in I waved to some of them who were also in our battle against Kronos, they finally got over the 'treat Percy like a king' thing 2 years ago.

Mr. Harolds loved this class because almost all of us aced it (considering we were living in it). Turns out our lesson for today was about Demigods and Monsters. Pssh, piece of cake. We also had to submit our essays on why the children of The Big Three (ironic, right?) were more dangerous than the average camper.

Soon enough it was lunch time. Matt and I chatted animatedly about random things. When we entered the cafeteria, he looked around for something, then sighed.

"Guess her class is dismissed late." He said to himself.

"Who?" I asked.

"My girlfriend, remember?" he said knowingly. Oh right, I totally forgot about her. Matt didn't like to talk about her so that it would be a surprise, but now I was itching to know. Stupid ADHD.

"Oh, well, just signal her when she comes. Come on lets get our food then I'll show you to our table." I said, changing the topic. He nodded and I led him to get some food.

After we got some New York Deli sandwhiches I led him to our table where all of my friends were seated already.

"Hey Percy!" They said in unison before they burst out laughing.

"Hey guys! This is Matt Daniels, our new student. Matt these are Taylor Kenney, Lindsey Brookehams and Rachel Dare." I said gesturing to each of them as I said their names.

They all said their hi's as we both sat down with our food. Rachel scooted closer to me and whispered,

"Demigod?" I nodded. "Whose?" she asked.

"Apollo's" she nodded understandingly before turning her back on me and talking to Lindsey about some shopping trip on Friday.

Matt was really getting along with everyone, and I was glad he fit in. I really thought we could be good friends. Suddenly, Matt's phone rang, signaling a text message. He opened it and after a few econds excused himself.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"My girlfriend just got dismissed and doesn't know the way to the cafeteria. I'll just pick her up" he replied.

"Oh okay."

"Say, do you know where English 101 is?" he asked, remembering he didn't exactly know where it was.

"Sure. It's straight ahead on your left" I said.

"Thanks man" he said before running out the door.

After a few minutes he came back in holding hands with a blonde girl wearing a plain blue shirt and black jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was smiling brightly. I suddenly envied them, wishing someone was here with me. Wishing that a certain Wise girl was with me.

He came over to us and introduced her. Oh my gods, only one person had those stormy gray eyes that I loved.

"Guys, this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend."

**A/N: Reviews make me happy :) Thanks for all who reviewed! In the last chapter! You guys always make my day :) **

**-Jessa**


	4. Heartbreak

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, this week was pretty hectic for me, so to keep you guys reading, here's chapter 4!**

**DISCLAIMER: Who owns PJO? Rick Riordan. Am I Rick Riordan? Enough said.**

After a quick glance and wave, she immediately turned her head to face Matt. She didn't seem to notice us much, staring at him with such happiness and…love. He started introducing us,

"Annabeth these are Taylor Kenney, Lindsey Brookehams, Rachel Dare..." I saw a flicker of hate in her eyes before returning back to normal "… and Percy Jackson" She suddenly looked up and her startling gray eyes locked to mine for a short few seconds.

"Seaweed Brain?" she whispered in the most angelic voice I've heard in years.

"Oh… uh… Hey Annabeth nice to finally meet you. Listen, I got to go to the bathroom for a while but I'd love to talk to you later." I said standing up quickly avoiding my friends' confused stares, while Rachel gave me a knowing and pitying glance. As I was running, I looked back for a second and saw the most heartbreaking face I've ever seen.

The girl had a torn expression on her face. Her eyes showed hurt, guilt and regret. She looked so fragile and on the brink of breaking down herself. She mouthed words and even though nothing was coming out, I could hear the words as they rang loudly in my ears.

_What have I done? What have I done?_ The voice sounded so desperate and I nearly went back there and tried to comfort her. I almost did, except for the fact that I saw a man already trying his best to do my job.

My heart gave a painful squeeze and I remembered why I wanted to leave. I quickly turned my gaze and left the cafeteria.

I entered the boys' bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Tears were threatening to pour out of my eyes, my face was a shade paler and my mouth was pulled down to a deep frown. In other words, I looked defeated, broken. I opened the faucet and washed my face. What's wrong with my life? I should be happy for her, but here I am, in the brink of breaking down because of her happiness. I'm pathetic.

So I won't pity myself anymore, I composed my face to an unreadable mask and exited the bathroom, big mistake.

By the lockers I saw two people kissing, or maybe the proper word was _making out_. The guy was a brunette and underneath him was a blonde, with her hair down, her hands around his neck, while his was on her petite waist. They seemed so oblivious of the world around them, as if all that mattered that they were with each other. As if all their troubles were carried away by the wind, and all their worries disappeared into thin air, because they know that together, they can overcome anything.

I sighed. That should've been me and Annabeth, you know, if things didn't end up the way they did.

The couple suddenly stopped doing their…business, to get some fresh air. That's when I took a good look at the girl. Oh gods. Oh gods. Is it her? It can't be. Suddenly I heard the guy say the words that broke my only starting to heal heart.

"Annabeth, I love you" he breathed. I swore I heard my heart shattering all over again. Annabeth smiled and pecked him lightly on the lips. There goes another piece of my heart.

"As I love you Matt" he smiled, completely satisfied with her answer. He leaned into her once more and kissed her, this one gentler than their previous, uh, make-out session.

He whispered something in her ear making her laugh. It sounded so carefree, so natural, like when she was with me.

"They might be looking for us Matt, come on, let's get back before lunch time's over." He nodded and held his hand out for her. She happily took it and they walked back to the canteen hand in hand.

I decided not to follow them and went to my car for the rest of my lunch period.

10 minutes before the bell rang I decided it was probably time to go to my next class, Biology. Oh great. I was the only one without a partner since everyone thought I was a freak, and I had to do all the experiments by myself, and being a seaweed brain with dyslexia and ADHD, that wasn't so easy.

I dragged myself all the way to the classroom. _This day couldn't get any worse,_ I thought. But of course, I spoke too soon.

When I came in the room, I saw the seat beside mine wasn't empty. You guessed it, none other than Annabeth, was sitting in the seat right across from mine. I took a deep breath and braced myself for what was about to come.

I slowly made my way to my seat by the windows and didn't even pause to look at Annabeth. Maybe if I ignore her this would be a whole lot easier. Of course my plan always backfires.

Annabeth turned her seat to face me, her face was unreadable but she looked like she was thinking everything through again. Typical child of Athena.

"Percy?" she said so quietly I barely heard her. I nodded in her direction, not trusting myself to speak for fear of breaking down in front o her… and everyone else.

"Talk to me please" she begged, her voice pleading. I positioned my chair in her direction.

"What do you want me to say?" I said quite harshly. I didn't mean to sound harsh, it just naturally came out.

"Anything, just please, anything's better than you ignoring me"

"So I see you decided not to forget me, huh" I mumbled, not talking to her directly.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" she asked. I decided I've had enough of this. I was so much better hiding in my little ball of misery, but just hearing her speak to me cut a huge gash on my heart.

"What did you think I felt when you left me? I bet you don't even care if I died!" she flinched at that but I pretended not to notice, I was too angry. "Oh wait! You already killed me! Way too many times. You made me hope Annabeth! You made me believe that what we had was true love! I guess I was the only one who was actually honest in that relationship huh? You broke me Annabeth. You murdered my heart. Its your fault that my life is as shitty as it is now! You know sometimes I wished we never met, so that I could've never felt my broken heart that you stepped on, crashed, revived then shattered all over again! And now you finally decide it's alright to barge in and ruin my life again! I've had enough Annabeth! Can't you just allow me to live my life in peace?"

Thankfully Mr. Mithos, our Biology teacher went in at the end of my speech so she wouldn't have time to answer. I quickly turned my chair to face the board leaving a speechless Annabeth to herself.

Class was pretty boring and luckily, we didn't have to do any experiments. I didn't miss the short glances Annabeth gave when she thought I was too engrossed on taking notes. With my ADHD of course, that never happens.

There were times when she seemed to want to start a conversation, then hesitated knowing I would probably just ignore her and just gave it up. Wise choice.

At the end of class I bolted out of the classroom longing for the leather feel of the seats of my car and the feeling of being able to relax in the safety of my apartment, away from all the problems that brewed up today.

Away from the certain child of Athena that broke my heart, in more ways than one.

**AN: Thank you! Thank you! Again thanks for all those who reviewed on my story, and took some time to read it :) Thanks for waiting for the chapters patiently as well :) I had a major case of writer's block so let's just hope it turned out fine.**

**-Jessa :)**


	5. Rosalie Park,daughter of Aphrodite

**I'm back with chapter 5 everyone! Enjoy :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Sigh, I can own a million drachmas, but it ain't enough to own PJO. Come to think of it, I don't even own the million drachmas. Sad life :P**

"Percy! You ready yet? We're going to be late!" My roommate yelled, frantic. I could almost see him pacing around the living room looking at the door to my room occasionally. I looked at my watch; it read 6:30 in the evening.

"Sheesh Nico, for a 17-year old son of Hades you're pretty annoying. Yes I'm done and we have 30 minutes before 7 Nico! 30 minutes!" I yelled back stepping out of my room in my black t-shirt and jeans.

If you're all wondering, Nico's girlfriend, Janice, set me up for yet another blind date while she and Nico went on theirs. Stupid daughter of Demeter. All I knew was that her name was Rosalie Park, a daughter of Aphrodite who was the same age as me but went to a different college here in New York.

Sighing, I grabbed my jacket and went out the door where Nico was waiting for the elevator.

"Why did I get dragged into this again?" I asked with disbelief.

"Come on, Perce. We just want to help you out, you know with Annabeth here, you'll need to have something to keep you distracted, even for just a while." He replied, looking at the elevator impatiently.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and we stepped in. I turned to face him.

"Seriously, Nico? It's been a week and you've seen how I was. I was doing great with the heartbreak" I complained.

"You can fool yourself Percy, but not me. Do you think that I don't know when you lock yourself in your room and cry to sleep? Don't you think I notice you looking at her photo when you think I'm in my room? Hell, even Janice sees that torn expression in your face whenever you see us together. You can't fool anyone Percy, everyone could see that you're broken, and far from healing." He said.

Wow, am I really that obvious? I thought I did a pretty good job hiding my feelings, but I guess Nico's right. I was just fooling myself.

He left me to my thoughts 'till we reached Janice's apartment. He rang the doorbell and we waited for someone to get the door.

The door was opened by a black-haired girl, who was wearing a forest green tube dress that ended above her knees. She had some simple pearl earrings and a small silver necklace with a red apple dangling on the thread. She finished it off with some silver heels, to compliment the outfit.

"Hey Janice" I said "You clean up nice. I never thought I'd see you in a dress." Usually you would see this girl in a baggy shirt and old jeans with a pair of dirty white converse. This was new.

She glared at me. "Hey Percy" she said smiling evilly and snapped her fingers. Next things I knew, the bouquet of roses in my hand were dead and withered. Now it was my turn to glare.

"What was that for?" I asked, frustrated.

"You should know never to insult a lady Percy" she countered. We started bickering for a few minutes 'till Nico cleared his throat.

"Hey Jan, do you mind letting us in for a while?" he stepped closer to her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh no need. My bickering with Percy here gave Rose enough time to finish preparing." She stated, proud of herself.

Suddenly a girl came out to stand beside Janice. She has long wavy blonde hair that was curled into neat little ringlets and a frilly pink dress that ended mid thigh. She had sapphire blue eyes and a cute smile. She looked shy but confident, gentle but strong. I have a feeling we were going to be close friends, but I don't think I would ever like her, romantically. She was wearing a little make-up and gladiator sandals. A simple Aphrodite, I would've never known. I smiled at her.

"Hey, you must be Rosalie Park. I'm Percy Jackson" I said holding my hand out. She takes it, smiling and replies,

"Call me Rose. It's nice to finally meet the Percy Jackson" She giggled. I found her laugh pretty cute, though not as cute as, you know, Annabeth's. _Gods Percy! Stop thinking about her. She's moved on, you have to get over it too. _ I thought. Maybe it would be better to be with someone else, it helps ease the pain, at least.

"Okay… So while you two get to know each other we'll be going on our date" Said Nico, grabbing Janice's hand and leading her to a cab he got while she and I were arguing.

"So…" "Um..." we said simultaneously, and then laughed.

"Do you have any place you'd want to go to?" I asked, _Be a gentleman_, I reminded myself. _Please don't make her take me shopping._ I thought.

"A new carnival just opened nearby, is that cool?"

"Sure. Come on" I said leading her to my car. I opened the door for her and she seemed, surprised. _Yeah, I'm a gentleman. Didn't expect that did you? _I wanted to say but kept my mouth shut in case it might offend her, somehow.

The drive to the carnival was pretty uneventful. Rose gave me directions on how to get to our destination and we got to know each other a little bit. I guess I knew why Nico and Janice set me up with her.

She's so much like Annabeth.

She loved to read and design, only with clothes. She likes the same music and loves to create new things. Although she's an aspiring fashion designer, she likes to wear simple things, nothing too flashy unless necessary. When she designs something, she can't help but tell the world about how proud she is of it even when she knows they're not listening or maybe they couldn't understand a word she says. She makes me laugh and smile, and I can be carefree with her. Maybe she is what I would need. She's not Annabeth, but she's close enough.

When we arrived, we came by the entrance and got our tickets. We looked around first, deciding what ride we can go on first.

We, I mean she, decided that we could try out the roller coaster first. I was shocked. She _liked_ roller coasters? I was right; she would be an amazing friend to have.

I agreed and we rode the humungous coaster, the biggest ride in the carnival. We went up and down, over and under, in zigzags and loops. Even Rose seemed to be enjoying the thrill. I smiled.

After the ride we decided to sit for a while, our minds spinning and after we'd calmed, we'd go back to riding all the rides in the carnival.

"Hey are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little bit" she admitted sheepishly.

"There are some hotdogs over there, want me to get you one?"

"Sure. I'll come with you" she smiled.

We walked to the concession stand and she absentmindedly looped her fingers with mine, and I admit it was relaxing.

"Two hotdogs on a bun please, with mustard and ketchup" the man behind the stand nodded and started cooking the hotdogs. Suddenly I heard a somewhat familiar voice yell,

"Percy!"

**AN: Hehe :) another cliffy! I decided to cut off part 2 since it may be pretty long…**

**Please review! It makes any author smile :)**

**-Jessa**


	6. Double?

**Chapter 6 everyone! Thanks for all the support and I wish that you'll keep tuning in to my story until the end :) I'm sorry but there's gonna be a certain kiss and I've never experienced it so I tried my best to describe it to y'all :) Sorry for the long wait!**

**DISCLAIMER: As every author wants to say, I want to own PJO one day. BUT WE CAN'T. So Rick Riordan, lucky you :))**

I whipped my head to the direction of the voice. There, a few feet behind us, stood Matt Daniels holding a smiling Annabeth by the waist.

Matt was wearing a black shirt, worn out jeans and a pair of Nike's rubber shoes and Annabeth was wearing a short faded gray bubble dress that matched her stormy gray eyes perfectly and a pair of 2-inch silver heels. She wore her camp necklace, as always, and some owl earrings that her mom gave her when she turned 15. She was gorgeous, truly the most beautiful creature I have ever laid my eyes on (sorry Aphrodite), and she was no longer mine.

Guess they were also on a date here, and surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as before. Maybe Rose was really what I needed. But I didn't try to hide the fact that I wasn't disappointed.

"Oh. Uh, hey guys. Good to see you" I said. "This is Rose, she's a daughter of Aphrodite, and she's my date tonight" she smiled shyly.

"Oh cool! We're on a date too, and since you and Annabeth are old friends, why don't we double?" Matt said. He knew that we used to be best friends at camp but he never knew that we were together… once

A flash of emotion flickered through Annabeth's eyes but before I could decipher what it was it vanished.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. Are you up for it Percy?" Rose asked.

"Yeah sure." I replied not really listening.

"Great! We have a double-date then! Is that okay with you Annabeth?" Matt asked looking down at her, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, I'm in" Right when she said that our hotdogs were given. I handed one to Rose and started eating mine. I finished it in a matter of minutes, _guess I was hungry_. I thought.

"Since you guys look like you've eaten and we just finished our dinner, why don't we start with the rides!" Matt exclaimed. A loud chorus of agreement was heard afterwards.

We decided to go to the bumper cars first, seeing as there was no line at the time. The girls were hesitant, seeing as they were in semi-formal clothes, but we finally got them to agree after some kisses and some sweet talk on my part.

The ride was fun and enjoyable and Rose was actually showing her inner guy somewhere, which made me happy. Matt was enthusiastically trying to beat us all which he almost succeeded in, if not for a certain daughter of Athena who knew exactly when to hit us or move away if she was about to get hit.

Sometime during that ride Rose tried to bump Annabeth so she drove backwards and ended up hitting me. She looked back frustrated at who ever it was who hit her and we locked eyes for a short moment. Her eyes were full of determination and irritation, but it was also filled with happiness.

She looked away immediately after a few short seconds and I swore that I saw a light blush creep up her cheeks. But of course this was Annabeth so before I could confirm it, it was gone.

After that ride, we guys decided to let the girls pick our next ride. What a huge mistake.

Of all the rides in the amusement park they had to choose the one and only, Tunnel Of Love.

I groaned. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yeah we can go to some other lame ride like the Merry-Go-Round or something" Matt added. I nodded.

"We let you pick the first so it's only fair that we get to choose what's next and we've made up our minds." Annabeth said. Rose gave a slight nod and said,

"Deal with it boys."

After a few arguments on both sides the girls finally got us to go on that stupid ride. I was actually nervous, you know, sitting on a ride alone with Rose, in a dark tunnel, where other couples were making out, I mean, who wouldn't get nervous when you just met the girl!

Rose held my hand as we made our way to the ride. During the lineup we got positioned in the seat directly behind Annabeth and Matt. I turned away to look at Rose who rested her head on my shoulder and was looking up at me. She smiled. I put my arm around her waist just as the ride began to move.

Right when we moved under the darkness, I could hear all the couples having the time of their life. Grossed out I turned to look away and ended up locking my sea green eyes with Rose's sapphire blue ones.

Her eyes weren't flat, but they weren't bottomless. They had some depth, but not enough to keep me looking for too long. I slowly leaned in until my lips touch her soft, delicate ones.

The kiss was gentle, relaxing, but it didn't feel special. It didn't feel like it was anything new, I didn't feel like it was any different from all those failed relationships I've had over the years. Most of all it didn't feel like Annabeth's kiss, that always left my body burning. I felt nothing at all.

I pulled back from the kiss with a smile on my face. Although it was a fake smile, it was good enough to leave her happy, thinking I enjoyed it as much as she did.

We rested in peaceful silence as she rested her head on my shoulder once again. Just as the ride began to end, couples everywhere stopped their heavy make-out sessions and started being all lovey-dovey to each other.

The ride finally ended and we saw Matt, smiling goofily with a contented Annabeth by his side.

"So what should we do next?" I asked getting out of the ride and holding my hand out for Rose. She gladly accepted it.

We went to a lot of rides; from Haunted Mansions to Merry go rounds, from Tower Terrors to shooting booths. You name it, we rode in it.

"Guys, the carnival is about to close with a show of fireworks, wanna view it from the top of the Ferris wheel? It is the only ride we still haven't ridden." Annabeth said refusing to even glance at me.

We nodded and started making our way to the ride. Great, couples again. The line to the ride was long and messed up and the guy there ended up grabbing two random people to ride on one seat.

When I wasn't paying attention, I felt someone grabbing my arm and pushing me into the wheel. I saw a flash of blonde hair before I felt a warm body crash against mine. Thinking it was someone I don't know, I started to apologize.

"I am so sorry, did I hurt you? Are you okay..." I started to say before she cut me off.

"I'm fine" she said a bit harshly. Wait, I recognized that voice…

"Annabeth, is that you?" Oh gods.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, in case you haven't noticed." She said, sarcastic.

"Sorry, if you didn't notice, you have your back turned from me so I haven't even seen your face yet" I said in the same tone of her voice.

She ignored me. "Buckle up, the ride's about to start" she ordered. I reluctantly followed her, gods I hated it when she was right.

We sat in awkward silence as the ride began to move. I would occasionally look at her seeing her staring at me. She'd blush when caught and looked away. This happened several times before I gave up and talked to her.

"Annabeth?" The ride stopped. I partly panicked before I noticed that we were on top and the fireworks were about to start.

"Listen, I really…" I started. She cut me off, again.

"Look Percy, I just want to say I'm sorry, for everything. But I really don't want us to stay like this forever, avoiding each other. I miss the old days in Camp Half Blood, where we used to spend almost all our time together, just goofing around and laughing, and all our problems were behind us. Please Percy, forgive me. Can we be like before? Best friends?" She said. I was shocked. She missed me? I thought…

I was speechless, to say the least and tended to act on impulse a lot.

I grabbed her and pulled her towards me chest. It felt so good to just hold her there, after years of being apart. She took that as a yes and hesitatingly wrapped her arms around my body to return the hug. I smiled widely.

We stayed like that for a few minutes and I faintly heard the blast of colors as the fireworks began and ended. To say the least, I was content and happy.

I finally have my Wise Girl again.

**AN: Hope you liked it, please review!**

**NOTICE: I will be on hiatus for the whole week due to my hectic schedule and the near start of school. See you guys on the weekend!**

**-Jessa**


	7. Back to normal?

**The teachers decided to give some of us a day off so yay! I get to update! Chapter 7 everyone! Don't worry it's gonna end up Percabeth. But here's a clue, no Matt won't dump Annabeth, kay? Just so you guys know ;) Oh and there's been a tad mix up with the subjects and just to let you guys know, Biology is after lunch but is also the last subject of the day. Sorry :****")**

**DISCLAIMER: If I own PJO, why am I here? That is all.**

A week has passed. Annabeth and I have become closer than ever.

Ever since the night of the carnival, we've decided it wouldn't hurt to be friends again. So we took all the time we had catching up to what we've been doing for the past 5 years, except of course, the talk about our dead relationship.

Rose is nothing more than just a friend to me, but that's not what she knows. I figured maybe I was wrong and we decided to have a few more dates just to be sure. I still felt nothing.

Matt and I have become close friends over the past week. He never minded the time Annabeth gave to me saying 'You're best friends, its natural.' Annabeth deserved a guy like him, not one like me.

We made a promise never to talk about the time of our relationship, as it brought back the slowly fading pain in my heart, and I saw the guilt and sadness in her eyes whenever I brought up the subject, so I immediately stopped.

"What was the hardest monster you ever fought?" I asked.

"Hmm… Probably 10 hellhounds all at the same time" he answered. Matt and I were walking towards the cafeteria for lunch and we decided to play a demigod version of 20 questions.

"Really? Pssh.. Annabeth, Grover and I took 15 of those at the same time" he punched my shoulder, lightly.

"At least there were three of you, I was with my 5 year old sister!" he exclaimed.

"Woah, she's a half-blood too?"

"Yep, also a child of Apollo"

"When did it happen?"

"I was 13 and my sister and I were on our way home." He replied.

"Apollo came back for your mom after 8 years?" I said disbelievingly.

"He really did love my mom" Matt whispered quietly, looking down at his feet. I patted his back.

"That's one of the pains a half blood gets, never to see his or her family as a whole and sometimes not even meeting their godly parents" I said, trying to comfort him.

"Hey guys!" An all too familiar voice yelled. Matt looked up.

"Hey Annabeth" Matt said, smiling now. He gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey Wise Girl" I said before the hugged me.

"Are you on your way to the cafeteria? I'll come along." She said as she went to hold Matt's hand. Man, she is cheery today.

"Are you that excited Annabeth?" I asked, teasing her. She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Why wouldn't I be Seaweed Brain? It's the second to the last day of school! I can't wait to get to camp!" she exclaimed, ecstatic.

Matt chuckled then kissed her forehead. "Rose is coming too, right?" he asked me.

Matt and Rose have been very good friends ever since the Ferris wheel incident. Turns out they had a lot in common with each other.

"Yeah of course she is. It's going to be her first time seeing camp! I don't know how she survived so long without much experience." I said shaking my head disbelievingly. They laughed.

By then we've reached the cafeteria. We quickly got some food seeing as it was just starting to get crowded. We went over to our usual table greeted by smiling faces.

"Hey Percy! Annabeth and Matt, hi!" Rachel said. "Come on, sit down already!" she commanded.

We sat down hearing hi's and hello's. We nodded and greeted them back.

I sat down on the left. Annabeth was in the middle, Matt in her right. Rachel was beside me and Lindsey was between Rachel and Taylor. This was always how we were arranged, even if we never meant it that way.

Annabeth was excitedly talking about camp with Matt while Rachel and Lindsey talked about the latest celebrity gossip. Girls, I mentally rolled my eyes. Taylor and I were talking about what was happening in the swim team.

"Hey man, you attending the summer practices?" Taylor asked.

"No, I'm going to camp again this year." I replied to him.

"Damn, lucky you, I'm stuck with Brian and Gabe again this year." He sighed.

"Woah, they're the only ones going to practice?"

"Yeah man, it sucks. The twins are off to Hawaii, Wilson's off to travel Europe, Harvey's working full time in his job in McDonalds, and the rest are either taking extra courses, looking for the next school they'll study in after graduating or are somewhere else around the world." He explained.

"Why don't you take a vacation trip too? You have the money." I asked.

"It'll be lame. No one's coming with me."

"How about Lindsey? She said she's going to be free all summer." I whispered. His cheeks turned a light pink color.

"M-M-Maybe she had some l-last minute change of schedule" he stuttered.

"Come on man, its obvious you like her."

"Really?"

"And if I'm right she feels the same way." I smiled. He laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah Percy, and out of the ten times I counted on you, how many times have you been right? Lets see, thrice Percy. Thrice" he said. Ouch, that's a huge stab on my ego.

"Trust me on this one." I told him.

"I do Percy, just not with stuff like this." I swear my ego was getting smaller and smaller.

"Just ask her." I shoved him to her direction and he 'accidentally' bumped into her.

"Oops, sorry Taylor." I smiled innocently and turned to listen to Annabeth's conversation.

"I am so sorry, Lindsey. Are you okay?" I could tell it was Taylor.

"Hey I'm fine, no worries." Lindsey replied, I swear I saw a small smile in her face when I took a short glance towards them.

I turned my body facing the table and continued to eat. I was looking at them out of the corner of my eye.

"L-L-Lindsey?" he stuttered.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Are you doing anything in the summer?" he asked, a bit bolder now.

"No, this summer's going to be the most boring one in my life." She replied, suspicious.

"Would you want to go, to uhm, to Los Angeles with me?" he asked, nervous again.

"Like a date?"

"Sure. I just need to get out of here before I get dragged to swim practice."

"How much is it? And for how long?" she asked

"You won't need to pay a dime, it's all on me. Maybe 3-4 days, the most."

"Sure I'd love to." She said. Ah, Percy, you are brilliant.

"Hey Percy, what just happened?" Annabeth asked.

"I just got two people together." I boasted. She rolled her eyes, but smiled. She stood up, tray in hand and went to dump her trash before exiting the cafeteria. I stood up and followed her example exiting the canteen and on my way to my next subject, Biology.

I sat beside Annabeth and we whipped up a conversation. We were talking about Clarisse's reaction when I came to camp when Mr. Mithos came in bringing in a small TV and a DVD.

The whole class was spent watching this movie about anatomy… I think. ADHD wouldn't let me focus after the introduction.

After class Annabeth and I walked out chattin animatedly. Suddenly her phone rang.

"Oh no." she said, furrowing her brows with worry.

"Wise girl? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Matt felt sick and was sent home during his class, something like the stomach flu." She said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope he feels better soon." I replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Percy, do you have a car?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah of course I do."

"You see, Matt always picks me up and brings me home from school, but since he's sick, I won't have a ride home." She explained.

"Hey no worries come on. I'll drive you" I said leading her to my car.

I started my car and we drove off to her home, with her directing me where to go.

"How are you and Rose?" she asked.

"I feel like she's only a friend to me." I replied honestly.

"Does she know?"

"I was about to tell her. I just don't have time."

"How about now?" she said. Good idea.

"Sure." I grabbed my phone.

"Make a right turn." She suddenly instructed. I turned right.

_To: Rosalie Park_

_From: Percy Jackson_

_Hey I just realized that I like u, but not anything more than friends. Is that fine with u?_

We arrived to Annabeth's apartment. She kissed my cheek saying,

"Bye Seaweed Brain." Before she went out of my car. I felt my phone vibrate.

_To: Percy_

_From: Rose_

_I always knew it Percy. I'm just so happy u finally figured out that I wasn't the one for u ;)_

_To: Rose_

_From: Percy_

_Thx. How did u know? Can we stay friends?_

_To: Percy_

_From: Rose._

_Ur welcome. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, of course I'll know. Sure. Friends :)_

I smiled as I parked my car. When I arrived at the front door though, I felt as if something bad was going to happen. I quickly shook it off and texted Annabeth:

_To: Annabeth Chase_

_From: Percy Jackson_

_I did it. Thx for the advice ;)_

**AN: I know I know crappy ending. Sorry! I was trying to make this fast. My body hurts, I can't talk and I feel like crap. So, sorry guys!**

**-Jessa**


	8. No!

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. **

**School's just started and I'm settling in as a 6****th**** grader :) I've decided to write 1 or majority of 2 chapters on weekends. Please bear with me and I hope you guys still find interest in the story. I found out a long period of not updating causes no reviews and I realized that maybe you guys started to lose interest :'( So I hope you still enjoy chapter 8!**

**DISCLAIMER: Am I a guy? Question solved.**

_The place was dark, walls around me and only a distant light from the ceiling above._

'_Where am I?' I thought, I couldn't see anything down here._

_A sudden familiar scream crashes my train of thought. "PERCY! HELP ME!" she yelled._

_Her voice was strained, she sounded so tired, worn out. I could still hear her words echo around the foreign place. It scared me. I was worried, where was she? _

_I started wandering around the black maze,_

"_Annabeth, Annabeth? Can you hear me?" I yelled repeatedly, desperately. I suddenly heard a familiar sound of lava flowing not far from where I currently stood, wherever that is. Wait, I knew where I was…_

"_Good job Percy Jackson, you've found me! Now figure out where I am!" a booming voice called,_

Before I woke up in a sweat. My eyes shot open and I took in a ragged breath. My breaths were coming in short pants and my sheets were tangled around me.

I was a total mess. I looked at the clock that read 6:30 in the morning. Good. I still have a lot of time before I come to pick her up. I quickly got out of bed, grabbed a random shirt (I slept in my boxers) and headed for the kitchen.

The first thing I saw was Nico, sitting on a stool by the counter, his black hair falling in his eyes, lazily eating a bowl of Fruit Loops cereal. Typical Nico.

"Morning Nico" I mumbled, still half asleep. He nodded in my direction. Due to the 3 years I've been living with him, I've learned never to bother a child of Hades in the morning, being sons of darkness, that is.

I grabbed a bowl, a carton of milk, the box of cereals and poured myself some. I grabbed the spoon and started eating quickly.

Nico stood up and washed his bowl. He drank a glass of water, left it in the sink an went to his room to get ready for school. I finished a few minutes later.

A few minutes of brushing my teeth, picking random pieces of clothing, and trying to tame my messed up hair later, I found myself ready to go. I quickly checked my watch, _7:00_. Perfect.

I went to my car and started the engine. Nico already left a few minutes ago so I locked up the apartment. I quickly drove to Annabeth's.

She was already waiting by the lobby doors when I arrived. I honked my horn to signal my arrival. She smiled and made her way over.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" she greeted entering my car. I smiled and looked at her.

"Hey Wise girl" I said before turning my head back to the road and drove off.

She kept the conversation going during the short drive to school and before we knew it, we've arrived.

"With 15 minutes to spare. I'm proud of you Seaweed Brain. For once, you're not late." She smirked opening my car door and getting out. I gave her a mock glare before following her lead.

"Hey Percy, my class is all the way across from yours, so I better get going. See you at lunch!" She said before turning around and heading the other direction.

"See you!" I yelled. I swear I saw a ghost of a smile creep up in her face but she was getting farther so I wasn't sure.

I got to class with 5 minutes to spare. I started doing random doodles in my notebook before the teacher came in.

The rest of the day was boring. Teachers giving end of the year lectures, students getting ready for tearful goodbyes, others ready to jump out of the classroom when the bell rings, yup your typical last day of school.

"Annabeth! Hey!" I yelled from outside the crowd. Her class was just released for lunch and I was waiting for her by the door.

"PERCY!" I heard the familiar voice scream from behind me, I jumped. Then, I heard laughter.

"Why the Hades did you do that Annabeth?" I asked genuinely irritated. I turned around to face her.

She smirked and said, "I'll never make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain" then she grabbed my arm and led us to the cafeteria.

We arrived, hands still intertwined. I was enjoying every second until a certain redheaded girl came.

"Hey Percy and Annabeth! Come on!" she said excitedly. Annabeth quickly let go. Damn. I faked a smile and followed Rachel over to our table where I saw food waiting for us.

"Here guys! We decided to get your food already so that we could spend as much time together before summer break!" she exclaimed. Annabeth sat down, I sat next to her.

"Thanks guys" we said at the same time, then laughed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rachel frown before going back to her over-bubbly self.

When everyone was engrossed in their own conversations I sneakily took Annabeth's hand from under the table. It was a 'friendly gesture'. She blushed a little before turning her head to look at me.

"What's this for Seaweed Brain?" she asked holding up our intertwined hands. I shrugged.

"A friend can hold his best friend's hand right?" I replied.

She laughed and went back to eating her food.

"You know I miss the old times." I said after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah" she said quietly, looking down.

"I meant, like the times when we went on different quests." I immediately said after, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea.

She looked up smiling now. "Oh yeah! The times when…" and we fell into a light conversation until…

"Hey Annabeth, why did you break up with Percy? I mean he's all that, and..." Rachel started. I felt Annabeth stiffen beside me.

"Rachel please let's not talk about this right now" I said standing up. I grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Come on, we'll be late" she nodded.

"But, why Percy? I mean…" I cut her off.

"I don't need this Rachel. Ok, bye." I waved them all goodbye as Annabeth and I headed of to class.

We sat down on our assigned seats.

"I'm sorry about that Annabeth." I sighed.

"No, I'm so sorry Percy, for what I've done." She said quietly. Before I could reply the teacher came in and I was forced to pay attention.

Nothing else happened in Biology. From the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth start to loosen her stiff composure. Good, at least she still wasn't guilty over this.

After endless hours (actually it was only 40 minutes) the bell finally rang. Students came from all directions, saying their goodbye's to one another.

Annabeth was walking beside me as we headed to the school parking lot.

"Hey what's the first place you'll go to at camp?" I asked eagerly.

"After my cabin, probably the beach, I miss that place." I suddenly had a flashback.

_I was sitting on the sand of the beach at Camp Half-Blood. The dinner bell just rang, but I decided to ignore it, 'I'll be there in a while'. I thought._

_Suddenly I felt someone sit beside me._

"_Hey Seaweed brain" an angelic voice said in a whisper._

_I smiled to myself. "Wise Girl" I nodded, and turned to face her._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" she said, looking out on the horizon._

"_It's alright." I shrugged. "But I wouldn't call it beautiful with you sitting right next to me." I added. _

_She punched my arm lightly. "You are such a Seaweed Brain." She rolled her eyes._

"_But I'm your Seaweed Brain." I said. She pretended to think about it._

"_That's true." She said before leaning in. I closed the gap between us and our lips touched._

I felt a sudden pain in my chest. Annabeth just pushed me, hard. Why, you ask? I have no idea.

I looked at her and noticed tears threatening to fall over. "How dare you do that to me Percy Jackson?" she yelled angrily. When I felt a slight tingle in my lips, I knew exactly what happened.

"I am so sorry Annabeth! I didn't mean to! I wasn't thinking! I'm sorry" I said over and over.

"Just, get away from me Percy. I need some time alone." She said. A car honked from somewhere behind us, oh joy, Matt's here. I nodded, my own tears nearly starting to leak out.

I watched them drive away before going in my own car and driving to the apartment.

I arrived home at about 3 in the afternoon. I figured I would start packing to leave for camp tomorrow.

In the middle of packing my things I heard a honk outside my window. Out of curiosity, I decided to look who it is.

Matt was waving his hands frantically at me, his car parked behind him. He had scratches all over his arms and legs and Annabeth was nowhere to be seen. Panicked, I hurried down to meet him.

"Matt, what happened to you?" I asked.

"On our way home Annabeth and I were attacked by 4 empousae. I was fighting off two at the same time while Annabeth was getting the other two. After a few minutes I finally got to finish off the ones I was fighting, and when I was about to help Annabeth, I saw her, unconscious, on the back of a huge Chimera. One empousa was beside it and before I was able to try and save her, they disappeared." He finished, looking more and more miserable after every word.

"Did anything else happen after that?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end.

"The empousa said: 'Beware son of Apollo, you cannot find her alone', so I came to you." He replied.

"Okay meet me back here in 10 minutes, we're going to camp early." He merely nodded, I don't know how tough this is for him coz it was taking me a lot of effort not to break down right this instant.

I watched him drive off before entering my apartment and continuing to pack. But now, I was just throwing random clothes inside it, not even caring if it was clean or not. I checked my pockets and felt Riptide there, good. At least I had my weapon ready.

After 10 minutes, we were both ready to go. I quickly went to the shotgun seat and we drove away to Long Island.

_Don't worry Annabeth, I'm coming_…

**AN: Thank you! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter its my longest one! :) We can try to reach 100 reviews right! Come on! I know we can do it :D So press that little button down there, to show me that you guys care :)**

**-Jessa ;)**


	9. The Quest Begins

**CHAPTER 9 EVERYONE! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE IT THIS FAR…**

**Have you guys seen? We've reached the 100 review mark! *squeals* Thanks to **_**Thelittlemonster17**_** for being my 100****th**** and 101****st**** reviewer! Kudos to you! Special thanks to all my readers, I swear your reviews are like caffeine to me ;) So, even if I had one week's worth of writers' block, I will write! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm single, he's married. I'm 12, he's middle-aged. I'm a girl, he's a guy. So whoever will think that I'm Rick Riordan must be blind or mental :)**

An hour. One whole hour of driving, worrying and making sure Matt won't jump out of the car attempting suicide. To think of it, I was on the brink of suiciding myself. _Calm down, Percy. Chiron will know what to do._

One hour ago, I decided to take Matt's place in the driver's seat. He looked broken, defeated and lost. Come to think of it, I felt the same way.

The disappearance of Annabeth took a huge toll on us both, seeing as he was her boyfriend and I was her best friend. _Best friend? Yeah right, it's because you love her, idiot. _A small voice in my head shouted. I shook my head. _I can't love her anymore, she has Matt now._ I retorted to the voice.

I turned my attention back to the road, relief flooding my emotions when I saw a hill from not so far away. I was too fixated on getting to the hill though that I didn't notice the huge six-headed hydra heading in our direction.

"Percy! Look out!" Matt yelled, startling me. I swerved a little too late and the monster crashed Matt's car in one strike. Luckily, Matt and I were able to escape before that happened.

I pulled Riptide out, uncapping it in the process. From the corner of my eye I saw Matt pulling out a longer version of a celestial bronze dagger. It was too short for a sword, but showed a longer, and sharper, version of Annabeth's celestial bronze dagger. I made the first move, stabbing the monster's foot. It roared in pain.

"Matt! Remember! Don't cut off the heads!" I shouted. It was too late though, and Matt already cut of one head.

"No!" I yelled just as another two heads replaced the first one. Matt gave me an apologetic smile, though it didn't exactly reach his eyes. All that you could see in his dark green orbs were pure hate and sadness. I nodded and went back into position.

We stabbed the hydra a few times, hearing its roar of frustration again and again. I had an idea, if I could just get close enough to Matt. I threw Riptide to the monster's eye. It yelped loudly.

I used the brief distraction to run to Matt, who was a bit farther than I expected. I reached him panting,

"Hey Matt, do you have matches somewhere?" He nodded, giving me one that he had in his pockets. "I have a plan…" I carefully explained my plan to him, occasionally making sure he understood. When I felt Riptide in my pocket, I knew the monster had somehow gotten it off of his eye. We turned back to it, getting ready to initiate the plan. I nodded and Matt took it as the signal to charge. I quickly lit the matches to get ready for my part.

Matt started copping off every head with me following behind him burning each neck so no head would grow back. When Matt was off cutting the last head, it suddenly let out a gigantic ball of fire heading right into Matt's direction. He was too busy thinking of a way to cut the creature's last head off noticing the hot mass of fire hurtling towards him a second too late.

"Matt!" I yelled watching his body fall limp in the ground. The hydra noticed me. Already too angry with Annabeth's kidnapper, I recklessly cut off its head, burnt the neck and stabbed its chest, seeing it combust into golden dust. During that whole scene only one thing was on my mind, _Revenge. _And I took my anger out on the creature.

I ran to where Matt lay, relieved when I saw the faint rise and fall of his chest. I surveyed him closely. Bruises and cuts were everywhere, pants torn and his shirt and shoes burned to the crisp. He fluttered his eyes open.

"P-Percy?" He choked out.

"Yeah Matt, it's me. Listen do you think you can still make it to camp?" I asked. He gave me a faint nod in reply.

"I'll try." I helped him stand; putting one of his arms around me, and helping him limp to camp, which was nearer now, luckily.

As soon as we reached camp borders, Matt let out a ragged breath and collapsed, right as a certain blonde walked up to us.

"Hey Percy! Hey Matt- Woah, what happened here?" Rose asked, curiously.

"Help now, questions later." I said breathlessly. Man, was Matt heavy. Rose understood and grabbed Matt's other arm, helping me carry him to the Big House's infirmary.

After Rose helped me put Matt into one of the infirmary beds, I went around searching for Chiron. I spotted him teaching some new kids the basics of archery.

"Chiron!" I yelled a from a few feet away. He turned towards the sound of my voice.

"Ah! Percy! Glad to have you back! Is there a problem or is this just another of your pleasant visits?" He said. Everyone was looking at us now, most kids with huge eyes at the sound of my name.

"The former. Listen, why don't we talk about this at the big house?" I said to him, worry crossing my features. I guess he noticed my expression and quickly nodded.

"Campers! Please go back to your activities!" He said and one by one the number of campers started to decelerate.

When Chiron and I arrived to the guest house he turned serious and asked,

"What's the matter Percy?" I looked down sadly.

"It's Annabeth. She's been kidnapped." He looked saddened. Annabeth was like a daughter to Chiron, so I knew how hard it was for him.

"How?" he asked. I told him everything I knew, from the part when she drove away with Matt, until the part of the hydra attack. By the end of my speech, Chiron looked worried.

"Chiron, what's wrong?" I asked, skeptical.

"I was afraid of something like this happening, but I didn't expect it to occur like this." He looked at me. I nodded my head at him, urging him to continue.

"Your father, Poseidon, has received terrible news. He found out that Oceanus has escaped and was planning to fight for his ruling over the sea, so Poseidon quickly came after him and they engaged in battle. Sadly, Oceanus escaped screaming the words, _THE SON OF THE SEA GOD SHALL FALL, AND BRING THE WHOLE OLYMPUS DOWN WITH HIM_. We knew you would somehow get captured, but no one expected Annabeth to be in any of this mess." He said. I looked down, tears threatening to fall in my eyes. _I'm the reason why Annabeth got captured. _I thought sadly.

"Chiron, I'm going to save Annabeth. I need a quest." I said confidently.

"Very well Percy, you are granted yet another quest. Now go and consult the oracle." He replied. I ran towards the attic opening the door a little too harshly.

"Rachel! I need a prophecy." I said quickly. She looked at me.

"Nice to see you too Percy." She retorted sarcastically. "Now ask me anything."

"How can I save Annabeth?" I asked.

She smiled and suddenly her eyes glowed a sickly bright green color, and green smoke came out of her mouth. Even after all these years, it still creeped me out. It started to speak,

_Two will go across Washington's roads,_

_To where his first kiss destroyed all foes._

_One forgotten, one enemy and one traitor unite,_

_If the hero is killed, the gods will fight._

_She will be saved, they will be gone,_

_And breaking hearts she must choose one._

I jolted out of the creepy attic and found Chiron looking like he hadn't moved an inch. He turned his head at the sound of my approach and looked at me impatiently. I quickly told him the prophecy.

"So it seems like only two will go on this quest. Is there anyone who you want to go with Percy?"

"Is Grov-?" I was cut off by someone entering the Big House angrily. Matt stood there angrily then looked at me expectantly.

"Oh no way Percy, I'm going with you." He said and walked over to us.

"But look at you Matt! You haven't even fully recovered! And we have to leave tomorrow!" I said back, eyeing him. He still had some scratches around his body and he had a slight limp in the way he walked.

"I'll pray to my father Apollo, he can help me." His voice became softer. "Please Percy, I need to help her." He sounded close to tears. After much hesitation I nodded. He smiled brightly. "Thanks Perce!

"Okay. Now that that's settled, you two should go rest, it's almost curfew." Chiron said, dismissing us.

I slept tossing and turning around all night. It wasn't because of a nightmare, no. That was the problem. I wasn't having any dream, no sign of anything about Annabeth's disappearance. And it was driving me insane.

I woke up at 6:30 am and went straight towards the Big House. I was pleased to find Chiron and Matt already there, looking at me.

"So, are we going to discuss the prophecy now?" I asked. They nodded.

"Percy what was the first line again?" Chiron asked.

"Uhm… I think it was 'Two will go across Washington's roads'" I said.

"Okay then, that means me and Percy might head to Washington, am I right?" Matt said, speaking for the first time. We nodded.

"And, uhm, the second line was 'To where his first kiss destroyed all foes'" I blushed.

"My first kiss happened in a fancy restaurant so they couldn't be there. Plus, I had no foes at the time, I didn't even know I was a half blood." Matt said. I blushed even deeper.

"Percy what about you?" they looked at me expectantly. I gulped.

"M-my f-first ki-kiss w-was at Mount St. He-Helens when some of Kronos' monsters were chasing me" I stuttered. Suddenly Matt stood up.

"That's it! We have to go to Mount St. Helens! It makes perfect sense. It is in Washington after all." He exclaimed. He had a point there but I couldn't speak. My face was red enough as it is.

"Yes, that makes sense. I don't know about the third line, but the fourth line must mean that Percy's life will be in even more danger than it already is." Chiron said.

"The fifth line must mean Annabeth will be saved!" Matt exclaimed. We nodded, happy with the thought.

"Does anyone have an idea of the sixth line?" Chiron said. We shook our heads. Suddenly we heard a loud honk outside.

"Ah, Argus must have arrived. Now go ahead you two, get your stuff, it's time to leave." We said our goodbyes and ran into our separate cabins. I quickly checked my bag for anything missing

Riptide was in my pocket, check. Ambrosia squares and a bottle of nectar, check. Some spare clothes, check, and my favorite, granola bars, check. I was ready. I grabbed my bag quickly and went to Argus' van. Matt was already in and we set off.

We had arrived the substation in a matter of a few minutes. Man, Argus drove fast. I was thankful for that.

We bought our tickets and boarded the train, getting hit by crowding passengers along the way. By the time we got in, all the seats were taken so we were forced to stand up. From the corner of my eye, I saw an old lady staring at me, with a small dog beside her. They seemed so familiar.

The train had gotten a lot looser as our destination approached. The old lady and the dog were still staring at me, it made me uncomfortable. The train halted to another stop and the last few passengers left. I turned my back for a fraction of a second and when I looked back I saw my old friend the Chimera, ready to pounce.

Oh this day just keeps getting better and better…

**AN: OMG! Chapter 9 is done! Aww this story is to a near end :(( Hope you liked it! Please please please review! Let's try to reach 120? :) Will you help me? :o3 I will give you a blue cookie :D **

**-Jessa **


	10. Meet the Enemies

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 10!**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! :D I'm so sorry that this is late. I had writer's block and couldn't even think of a topic. So a lot will happen in this chapter, and sorry if its crappy . Toodles!**

**DISCLAIMER: Rick Riordan said that I can't have PJO no matter how cute I am (LOL JK) :))**

I quickly uncapped Riptide and charged towards the growling monster. It pounced on me at the same time.

We met each other halfway, his steel-like teeth clattering against Celestial bronze. It growled and jumped back.

Matt ran to the back and was battling the lion's tail, or more specifically, the snake's head. It hissed and dodged every attack and was trying to get Matt to come closer so that it could wrap its slimy body around him and choke him to death. Not on my watch.

The goat was yelling orders in a weird language that sounded even more ancient that Greek itself. The lion and the snake seemed to understand and were strategizing ways to kill us with the goat's leading.

While I was fighting the lion's head once again, I heard a loud, strangled hiss coming from where Matt was. Before I had time to realize what was happening, the Chimera was slowly crumbling to pieces, turning into the piles of dust of a monster's remains.

The train jolted to a halt nearly making me trip. Matt walked forward towards me.

"Percy" he said, frantic. "I feel like, something bad is about to happen in this train if we don't leave soon. Come on Percy!" he grabbed my hand and we bolted out of the train.

A few seconds after we left I heard a loud crash from behind me. I turned around, only to find the remains of the train, scattered around the place. I looked at Matt, stunned.

I muttered one word. "How?"

He shook his head. "I honestly don't know Percy. I just felt like, like we were about to get killed on that thing." I nodded in thanks and we continued our way out of the overcrowded subway station.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"If I'm right, we're in Washington. Right in a place called Longview. " he said, looking at a map he grabbed from somewhere.

"We're getting nearer to Mount St. Helens. I'd say we get quick change of clothes first." Matt stated, eyes still searching for our route in the confusing map. My stomach growled. He looked up at me and smirked.

"Maybe we should go buy food on the way." I said blushing lightly.

We ended up drinking coffee in a small café we saw in the more secluded part of the city. Ah, food. I slurped my coffee greedily and frantically munched on my blueberry muffin.

We heard a loud _BOOM_ from outside the café. I looked at Matt worriedly, silently asking if we were needed outside. He nodded and we dashed out the door.

In front of us were 5, no, 6 empousae heading towards us. I got Riptide while Matt readied his dagger. Then, we strike.

I quickly stabbed one while Matt fought another and it immediately dissolved into dust. I helped Matt finish off the other ones. They were easy, probably trainees.

We tried our best to fight them off one by one but while I was busy fighting an experienced empousa, I heard Matt scream out in agony. I turned my head for a fraction of a second then, feeling someone hit my Achilles spot; I fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

When I regained consciousness, I found myself tied in ropes, with a still-unconscious Matt beside me.

We were being pulled by the empousae, I don't know where though, it was too dark.

I was struggling to break free but man, those empousae were strong.

"Welcome!" a voice boomed as we came to an abrupt halt. The dark figure started glowing brightly, almost as bright as the sun, and you could actually see the evil grin plastered on this man's face. Matt was wide awake by now, and looked, or more like glared, at the glowing man.

"_Helios"_ he snarled. Wow, who ever knew Matt could sound intimidating.

Woah, wait. Did he say Helios? Wasn't he like the old god of the sun before Apollo took control? No wonder Matt was mad.

"No need to be harsh, pesky son of Apollo. I do no harm, yet anyways." Helios said, practically spitting out Apollo's name in disgust. Matt's glare hardened.

An evil laugh echoed in the dimly lit place. "Patience, dear Helios. They will have their time." A voice boomed. The mysterious voice sounded ancient, like soft waves beginning to fade. It was Oceanus.

I would've expected a twelve foot tall, middle aged man to come out but we were greeted by a normal six foot tall man who looked to be in his early twenties. He smiled triumphantly, already expecting an early win.

"Ah, Percy, it's nice to finally meet the son of that horrid Poseidon." He said, disgusted. I nodded back stiffly. He disregarded me and started conversing with Helios.

"Let them free!" A third voice said. We turned our head to the direction of the familiar voice. Even though I haven't seen him yet, I knew who he was right away.

"Ares." I growled. I felt myself being untied. He laughed maniacally. I heard something being dragged aroud the ground and soft whimpering. No.

"Annabeth?" Matt said, trying to run over to her. The empousa held him back.

"Why did you let us go?" I asked skeptically.

"You can't beat us anymore heroes. We've decided to give you a little sympathy." Said Helios.

I looked to my right. There, tied to a chair, was a blonde haired girl with princess curls and a few gray streaks, looking like she's been beaten up everyday. Knowing Ares, she probably was.

Bruises covered most of her arms and legs, scars beginning to form in her once so flawless face. Her t-shirt was torn and her pants looked like they would tear in half in a few seconds. She looked horrible, miserable. _Annabeth, what have they done? _I thought.

Then, Matt charged, straight for Helios.

"Matt!" I called out. He ignored me. I knew he wasn't thinking. I mean, does he even think he could kill, let alone defeat a god?

Helios, caught by surprise, was unable to move fast enough to avoid Matt's stab on his stomach. Golden Ichor, the blood of the gods, seeped through the wound. He yelled out in agony.

He quickly got over the pain and pulled out his own sword. They started dueling, to death for Matt.

The swords clashed together repeatedly. Matt looked determined, while Helios looked bored. But still, Matt was obviously losing.

I grabbed Riptide and was about to walk over to help him. Then, I was stopped by a figure appearing a few feet from me.

" Ah ah ah young hero. That is not your fight, and I will not allow you to interfere. Your battle is right here, with me." Oceanus said, blocking my path. I gripped Riptide harder.

"Bring. It. On." I replied and got into my stance. He smiled evilly and charged.

Our fight was pretty intense. Slash, block, move, then slash, block move. It was pretty much a routine.

After about 5 minutes of dueling, I found an opening and stabbed Oceanus' leg. He groaned, but otherwise ignored the pain and focused more on defeating the main target. Me.

A bright light shone a few feet away from us, near to where Matt and Helios were still fighting. I looked to their direction, and so did Oceanus.

Matt had bruises and fresh cuts on his skin, blood dripping down a long gash on his arm. The light beside him was slowly fading and someone was starting to appear. Helios groaned in frustration. Apollo was here.

"Well hello there my dear Helios! My you haven't changed a bit since the last time we saw each other!" he said cheerily.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Well, Zeus allowed me to break the rules since it is impossible for you demigods alone to defeat a titan, a former god," Helios growled. "-and, Ares! How nice to see you're here too! Aphrodite's looking for you and trust me, it's not pretty. Hmm, do you want me to ask Hephaestus to check your brain? It seems to have picked the wrong side…" Apollo finished. Ares glared daggers at him.

"Why you little…" He started, but was cut off by Apollo's melodic laughter.

"Oh son, on and help your friend Percy over there, it must be difficult for him." Apollo said. Matt nodded and walked over to me.

"Let's do this." I said. Oceanus focused on us again and the battle began.

Matt found ways to distract Oceanus as I started stabbing him in every part I could reach. When he noticed this, he started minding me more than Matt. Damn, this guy was good. He laughed, startling us both.

"Do you think you can defeat me? I'm an all powerful titan!" He boomed. I used this brief distraction to stab him in the stomach. He grunted in pain. Matt inched closer and kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. He fell to the ground.

"I-will" He let out a shaky breath "get my r-revenge!" He said before disappearing. We looked over at the battle between Apollo and Helios.

This time Helios looked like he was the one who needed a breather while Apollo just danced around him easily missing his attacks.

Suddenly, Apollo looked at us, or maybe, through us.

"Matt! Percy! Look out!" he yelled. We turned around to see two swords heading straight to us. We got out just in time before we were hit. Ares glared while advancing towards us. We readied our weapons. _Here we go again._ I thought.

We tried attacking Ares in all the ways we know possible but he shook everything off with a laugh.

"I am the god of war and weaponry! Those puny things you call swords won't work on me!" he boasted.

"Go Percy!" Matt said. "Get Annabeth while you still can!"

"Are you sure?" I asked. He only nodded and focused back on the fight. Ares was too lazy to even listen to what he just said.

I looked to my right. Helios was on the floor, looking very much defeated. Apollo raised his right and and brought it down facing Helios directly. And with a flash of light, he was gone.

Apollo noticed me looking and stared back. He smiled then waved and I looked away as he started to glow and after a few seconds, he was gone too. I looked to my left.

Annabeth was still there, and she was conscious. She was looking directly at me, her eyes pleading. After looking back one more time, I ran towards her.

I started cutting her ropes right as I arrived. When she was finally free, she untied the piece of cloth inside her mouth. Then, she looked at me. "Thanks Percy." She said her voice barely above a whisper.

Then, she closed the gap between us, wrapping her petite arms around me. I was too shocked to respond. I smiled goofily when she let go. But then, I remembered the last line of the prophecy.

"Annabeth I have to tell you something. The last…" I started but was cut off by a scream.

"Percy!" I didn't have time to react before I felt a jolt of pain course through me. I let out a scream of my own. I heard a familiar laugh. I fell to the ground.

"Goodbye Percy. Have fun in the Underworld." Ares said then disappeared. Matt ran over to me.

"Percy? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I took a deep, painful breath.

"My…. Mortal… Spot" I gasped in pain. "Annabeth…" I said breathlessly.

"What Percy?" she asked.

"You- Last- Line- Prophecy" I started shakily but tried speaking more clearly. So with all that's left of my strength, I said,

"And breaking hearts, she must choose one." Then everything became black.

**AN: So, was it satisfying enough? Worth the wait? Horrible? Please comment what you thought of it :) Though I hope most of you enjoyed it :D**

**-Jessa**


	11. Surprise, surprise

**Who hates me? :( **

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating. Its just, in my school, they had this **_**amazing **_**idea to have exams every three weeks. So I had to deal with exams for two weeks, and quizzes afterwards, so, I'm very sorry. Hope you like this PERCABETH chapter :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Ehem, *pulls out a really long scroll* Rick Riordan has confirmed it that, Jessa does NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. *people waiting for dude to continue* Uh, that's all…**

**WARNING: First time writing a fluff :" don't expect too much ;)**

I was in a maze. Inside a dark, endless intersection of paths leading to nowhere. A horrifying illusion merging to reality. And I was stuck there, with no escape of any kind. I was trapped.

I tried calling out for help, but it seemed as if I lost my voice, seemed as if it was stuck in the middle of my throat, trying to claw its way out in wild abandon. Yet, nothing seemed to work, so I settled with trying, hoping to find my way out of this deserted hellhole.

I wandered around for what seemed like a few hours, lost. Then all of a sudden, I saw a faint bright light in the distance. I quickly reached into my back pocket, relief washing over me when I felt a familiar pen tucked inside. With that taken care of, I started to walk towards the brightening light.

After a few wrong turns, slips, trips and stumbles, I finally made it to the white light.

In front of me, were two humungous doors lined together side by side. The first, was painted with a fiery red color so bright it was nearly frightening to look at, I quickly shifted my gaze to my second door. It was painted a calmer blue, nearly resembling the sea, and looked so inviting. I quickly took a step towards it, longing for the calm and peaceful feeling of happiness and contentedness once again.

"A-a-ah" A voice suddenly said, shocking me as my eyes rested on the figure between the two doors.

"Janus" I whispered. The right side of his two ugly faces stared at me jokingly. He seemed to be the one who had spoken earlier.

"Why who else little hero! We are the almighty, choice giving, all powerful…" His speech was cut off by his twin, grumpy, as I learned to call him.

"Just get on with it already!" Grumpy hissed, trying to glare at his brother, and failing, badly. He let out a sigh of frustration which apparently pleased the joking twin.

"I guess you and I know why we have appeared to you. This is odd isn't it? I haven't appeared in dream mode for so long but this was too urgent…" Happy, the right side of Janus, muttered to himself loudly enough for me to hear.

"Woah, wait up. I know I have to make a choice, but important how? And why did you appear in my dream?" I asked skeptically.

"Lets answer that backwards." Said Happy, "Zeus told us it was too urgent to do in any other time or place so we settled. You will soon find out the importance of this choice. Now, do you wish to see which type of choices will you be making?" He finished cheerily. I took a deep breath,

"Yes." He snapped his fingers once and both doors opened. "Be ready to make your choice Percy Jackson…" said Grumpy, almost sleepily this time.

The first red door had a rather… disturbing view. It showed a dark, gloomy place with three different sections. Transparent beings roamed around, lost, while getting ready for their heaven or hell. In short, I was face to face with Hades' realm, the Underworld. I quickly averted my eyes to the second door.

The blue door showed me Camp Half-blood. Campers going to their afternoon classes, wood nymphs being chased around by satyrs, the Ares cabin dumping kids into toilet bowls, ah good times. Then, a face came into view, or more specifically, her face.

It was Annabeth, with a huge smile on her face. Her eccentric gray eyes sparkled with freedom and happiness, and I felt as if she was inviting me to come back for her. I almost did.

Then, another face appeared. This familiar brunette with green eyes hooked his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and smiled down at her, his face glowing with love. He looked away and his gaze fell on me. I growled irritably.

I looked back at the two, discovering what my choice was supposed to be.

"It's a life or death choice isn't it." I whispered quietly but Janus heard. Both voices spoke.

"Why yes dear Perseus. Are you ready to make your choice?" he, or more likely, they asked.

My eyes darted back and forth to the two doors, my gaze lingering on Annabeth and Matt. I sighed and turned to face Janus once again.

"Yes." I said shakily.

"Now you must enter the door of your choice." They stated. I nodded and walked towards the door I chose to live in. Or in this case, exist in, for the rest of eternity.

I didn't turn back once while I was entering the door towards the Underworld. To make it clearer, I chose death.

I felt myself getting engulfed by a bright white light and heard a fading sound of laughter from Janus, then, everything went black.

I woke up expecting to find myself begging Charon to let me pass through but instead saw myself in the camp infirmary. I was wondering why I was here then remembered. _Choices aren't easy to make, they never were. This was too easy, Janus tricked me._ I thought angrily when I heard hooves hitting the floor. Grover? I shut my eyes, listening to the muffled conversation behind the infirmary door.

"Are you sure?" said an aged voice which resembled my favorite centaur, Chiron.

"Yes. I'll go and visit him later. I still have some, um, things to take care of." Said a voice I would recognize anywhere.

"If you're then okay, just meet me here later, I'll be watching him for any progress" Chiron said.

"Chiron, there had been no progress. It's been what? A month and he still hasn't woken up. He never showed even the slightest sign that he was conscious. All he does is lay in that bed, breathing." Annabeth replied, irritated._ It's been a month? _

"Don't give up hope dear Annabeth. Let's just pray to the gods that he will be alright." And with those final words, Chiron entered the room. I willed my body to stay limp.

After completing some tests I felt Chiron walk towards me.

"They miss you Percy, especially Annabeth. I know it's been hard for you for the past five years but fight Percy, fight for your family, your friends, your life, and for Annabeth. She still cares about you more than a friend you know, everyone can see it. She just won't admit it to herself, of course, what can you expect from a daughter of Athena? But we all think she's coming to her senses, and I feel that if you just open your eyes, a bright and happy future will be ahead of you." Chiron said confidently.

My eyes shot open and Chiron displayed a mix of emotions. First shocked, then relieved and lastly settled to amused.

"Chiron, is it true? What you said?" I asked my hoarse voice barely above a whisper. He nodded and I managed to give a small smile in reply.

"Percy, are you feeling anything painful in your back?" I thought for a moment and decided to test it out. I touch the small of my back, and winced.

"Just a slight feeling of pain, nothing major." He nodded. "That's normal. You can leave the infirmary if you want, but just come back when you're feeling something more than that." I nodded and got up.

"Oh Percy, I have some good and bad news." Chiron started. "The good news is, your wound was completely healed thanks to Lord Apollo, and your father Lord Poseidon." I smiled and motioned for him to continue. "The bad news, in order to get you healed, Lord Hades needed to take something from you." My smile dropped. I felt like I already knew what it was. "He took away your immortality, Perseus. It was the only way." I nodded and looked at the centaur.

"It's okay Chiron. I shouldn't always depend on that thing. I survived without it, I'm sure I could do it again." I smiled.

"Glad you understand Percy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll have to fix up all the equipment we used on you and bring it back to the attic." I waved goodbye and headed towards my favorite place in camp. The beach.

Everyone stared as I passed by them then sooner or later everyone started whispering. I lowered my head and ignored them as I walked.

"Percy?" someone said as a man's figure appeared in front of me, blocking my path. I looked up, somewhat irritated. Then seeing who it was, I groaned inwardly.

"Oh, hey Matt." I said.

"Look I know you're not that happy to see me but I just want to tell you something. Just let me explain, please." He asked.

"You have a minute." I said. A crowd was starting to form around us but I didn't care. Let them listen if they wanted to.

"I've always known about you and Annabeth, and I know about your feelings for her. You can't hide it forever, Perce. And just to inform you, I think you may still have a chance with her." He stated.

"But how about…" He stopped me midsentence.

"You'll find out soon enough. I got to go now but I'll catch you later, bye." He winked at me and started to walk past me, stopping when he was right beside me.

"She's at Thalia's pine tree. Good luck, Percy." He whispered. I smiled and muttered thanks. He grinned back at me and left. I quickly ran to the hill where Thalia's tree sat. When I was close enough, I saw the silhouette of a girl with her back turned against me. I slowly crept up to her.

"Annabeth?" I whispered when I was right behind her. She jumped, shaken before turning around to greet me.

"P-Percy? Is that really you? Did Lord Hades send you here to say goodbye to me?" Her face fell at the last question. I put a hand on her shoulder and grinned.

"Yes and no. I'm alive Wise Girl, don't fuss. I'm alright." I assured her. She let out a shaky breath and sat back down. I sat beside her, looking out at the sunset before looking back at her.

Her hair wasn't in its usual ponytail but instead it was styled down, her golden ringlets reaching just past her shoulders. She was looking out on the horizon, her gray eyes focused with observations. I looked back to the sun as it slowly faded into the darkness. Artemis was coming soon.

"I made my choice Percy." She suddenly said and turned to face me.

"What are you talking about?" I calmly asked, still looking at the hot ball of fire disappearing.

"The prophecy Percy. I made my decision." The word prophecy got my attention and I turned my head towards her getting captured in her intense gaze.

"W-well, w-w-what is-s it?" I stuttered suddenly nervous. She suddenly composed her face to an unreadable mask and looked everywhere but at me. Finally, she settled her gaze on the now rise of a silver moon.

"I broke up with Matt." I stared at her with my mouth wide open. "I figured that my heart only belonged to one special person. And I decided to stop trying to play with it." She finished and looked at me. My heart sunk. Who was this guy?

She scooted closer to me that if she moved an inch our lips would touch. I could hear her steady breathing.

"I was talking about you Seaweed Brain." And before she could say anything else I closed the gap between us, capturing her lips with my own.

I felt like my body was on fire, and I felt the familiar spark that I always did 5 years ago.

I pulled away first trying to catch my breath. I smiled at her and held her close while she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I still love you, you know. Even after all these years." I said looking down at her peaceful expression.

"I love you too Percy. I was just too blind to see it." She said looking back at me and I found myself getting lost in those pools of gray once again.

From the distance we heard the conch bell ring signaling dinner.

"Come on Percy, they might wonder where we are." Annabeth said getting up. I followed after her, taking her hand in mine.

"I guess first love doesn't die after all." I whispered in her ear. She nodded and gave a small smile.

"I don't think it ever did." And for once I was truly at peace, with my Wise Girl beside me.

And I am never letting her go ever again.

~THE END~

**A/N: *tears* My first story's almost done :) I never believed I could actually finish one. Anyone wanna review ? Did you like the ending? Please as much as possible, no flames :) Oh and I posted an authors' note in the reviews, talking about why this is late :D go and check it out if you want. Oh and read a book called "Witch&Wizard" by James Patterson. It's has an interesting plotline :D**

**Epilogue is up next :')**

**-Jessa ;)**


	12. Epilogue: Happy Endings

**Sorry for the long wait, because my life is pretty hectic now. Thanks for all the readers and reviewers who stuck to this story all the way! On with our epilogue…**

"Faster Percy! I don't want to miss anyone!" Annabeth called out, from outside Cabin 3,knocking hurriedly.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I replied throwing my cabin door open to a very pissed off Annabeth.

"Thank gods, Perseus. I never thought a guy, most likely a Seaweed brain, would take longer than his girlfriend just to get ready." She smirked.

"Sorry, and in my defense, you're no daughter of Aphrodite to take so much time to get ready." I said in reply. She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm, touché." She replied closing the discussion.

It's been two months since I woke up from getting stabbed in my Achilles' spot, and since Annabeth chose me over Matt. The thought sent tingles up my spine and I smiled content.

"You okay Seaweed brain?" My smile grew wider and I just nodded in reply. She shook her head and muttered something under her breath.

We saw campers running around saying tearful goodbyes to each other and getting ready to start packing. You see, today was the second to the last day at camp, and by tomorrow, everyone would be starting to return back to their homes, except the year rounders of course. And like everyone else, we were looking around for some of our friends to bid farewell to as well.

"Percy! Annabeth!" A familiar voice bleated. Up ahead I saw my best friend, Grover running to us while smiling like crazy.

"Hey G-man!" I greeted, happy to see him. Annabeth shook her head, smiling.

"Hey Grover" She greeted, and conversations began between us.

A little information on what's happened with Grover for the past few months.

Starting off with the good news, he and Juniper are getting married next month! He proposed to her a few months back and they finally agreed on a date, for that, everyone was happy. During the summer he completed his mission on spreading the news about the Great god Pan all over the world and was now settling into his position in the Council, and so far, all has been going well for him.

"Listen, it was nice talking to you guys after such a long time, but I think I'm late for the meeting with the Council. I'll try to visit you two if I won't be that busy but in case I don't get the chance to, see you next summer! And as counselors now, I hope." Grover said hugging us one by one before dashing to the Big House.

"Bye!" Annabeth and I shouted after him followed by the uncontrollable laughter when we saw him trip on a small rock. Good old Grover, clumsy as always.

"Come on now, Seaweed Brain. I see Nico over there by the Hades cabin, glowering at his new siblings." Annabeth said amusedly. I smirked. Looks like Hades broke the rules now too. We ran over to Nico.

"Hey, Death Boy, enjoying your new cabin mates?" I asked, smirking while an irritated Nico faced me.

"Shut up, Percy. Oh yeah and I would like you to meet," He grabbed a boy who looked about 12 and a girl who might be around 8, by their arms. "Jake and Sadie Carter, the new annoyances of my damned life, thank you dad." He said with no emotion, except annoyance of course, looking at the sky when he sarcastically thanked Hades. I chuckled and he glared daggers at me. Gods, if looks could kill…

"Okay Nico, stop trying to kill my boyfriend with your eyes, or you'll see your dad sooner than you think." Annabeth said threateningly. I smiled and pecked her lips softly.

"Ugh okay I'll stop, as long as lover boy over here, stops with the personal displays of affection. There are kids here you know!" Nico complained, and I couldn't help but smirking. Sadie and Jacob started thrashing around trying to get Nico's grip to loosen on them.

Jake Carter had of course; jet black hair and menacing black eyes that made him look exactly like Nico. He wore a black Paramore shirt paired with black baggy jeans and black converse. Just another typical son of Hades.

Sadie Carter though, seemed a bit strange. She also had those cruel black orbs and jet black hair but it was streaked with red, like she was angry for some reason. I recalled it being somewhat pinkish before we arrived. Guess I was hallucinating.

She was wearing a little black dress that reached mid-thigh and paired it with black converse. What was weird about it was the bright pink rose in the dress and that she was wearing dimly brightened bracelets as if it was an attempt not to make her look as depressing as her brothers are. I guess it did make her look a bit livelier.

Nico let go and they ran into the cabin, and I caught a glimpse of Sadie's highlights turning blue. I decided to ignore it.

Meanwhile Nico and Annabeth were having a conversation.

"… Sure it's fine with me." Nico said and Annabeth smiled, thanking him. I looked at them, confused.

"What?" I asked, idiotically I might add.

"Well Seaweed Brain, if you somehow blacked out the whole time I was talking to Nico, you're moving in with me." Annabeth smirked at my dumbfounded expression. And after a few minutes of shocked silence, all I could say was,

"Really?" Annabeth started laughing and soon after Nico did too, which snapped me out of my dreamlike state. I glared at Nico and he quickly shut up. Good.

Then all hell broke loose as we heard a loud bang, followed by several others were heard from the inside of the Hades cabin. Nico groaned.

"Well guys I love to talk some more but as you both can see, those little rascals inside are causing one hell of a mess in there so I'll just see you two later at dinner." Those were Nico's parting words as he ran back into his cabin. We shook our heads amusedly before deciding to go to the Big House to say our farewells to Chiron and Mr. D.

After exchanging words with Chiron he dismissed us and told us to go get ready for dinner. We bid goodbye and started heading back to our cabins, bumping into Matt Daniels with his arm around the waist of none other than… Rosalie Park.

You see, after Annabeth told Matt about choosing me, he set out to the woods to clear his head for a while, and bumped into Rose, who was making her way back to camp after taking a short walk. That's when he noticed his strong attraction to her, while Rose knew all along about her feelings about him. She knew what happened and comforted Matt, never leaving his side until he stopped crying. What shocked her was when he was calm enough; he bottled up his fear and bravely asked her out. They've been together since.

We were still conversing when the conch bell rang signaling dinner. We then decided to walk to dinner together.

After that, dinner passed by a blur, and I was starting to get nervous. By the time I finished eating, my hands were sweaty and my nerves were starting to get to me. Annabeth walked towards me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Hey, um, Annabeth, can we miss the sing along tonight?" I stuttered. She looked at me confusedly.

"Sure Percy. But why?" she asked, curios.

"J-just meet me at the beach in a few minutes. I just need to go get something I forgot in my cabin." I said, checking myself to make sure I wasn't shaking. She nodded hesitantly. I gave her a shaky smile and jolted up, running towards my cabin.

When I reached my destination, I hurriedly snapped the door shut and leaned against it, panting heavily while trying to calm my unease. When I was steady enough, I went to my drawer and quickly pulled out a small velvet box. I opened it to make sure the ring was still there.

Ah, the ring, a small token of gratitude that Hephaestus forged himself. It had a rare sea green gem with gray streaked across it which I found myself near the underwater palace of my father, Poseidon. The gem was resting on a simple golden band, complementing its rareness. I hoped Annabeth would like it as much as I do.

I took one last deep breath and exited my cabin, making my way to my meeting place with Annabeth.

When I was nearing, I saw her with her back to me, looking out calmly to the soft waves, her hair flowing to the direction of the wind. The moment I laid eyes on her, all my fear washed away.

I love her, and nothing is stopping me from doing what I need to do, tonight.

"Wise Girl" I called out when I was just a few feet away. She turned around and smiled at me, her expression peaceful.

"Hey Seaweed Brain" She replied meeting me halfway. "What's up?" She asked, curious again.

"Just hear me out okay? No interruptions please. I just need to get this out before I black out." I said. She nodded, seeming amused with what I just said, then fixed her expression and looked at me seriously. I took a deep breath.

"Annabeth, in those five years I spent without you, I never did stop loving you and when you came back, I knew I just couldn't stay mad at you. You have showed me time and time again what a wonderful person you are and I am so glad you chose to enter my life. So, saying this, I am tired of waiting any longer…" I got down on one knee and took the box out, opening the lid.

"Marry me Annabeth." I finished and looked her in the eye. She was silent for a few minutes and looked as if she was about to cry. I was worried for a moment, thinking that I might've offended her somehow before all thought was lost and she crashed her lips to mine.

We broke away panting and she helped me stand up, seeing as I lost my balance when she pounced at me.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I said, dazed. She smiled and took the ring from the box that I was loosely holding and put it on her finger. I smiled and pecked her on the lips, hugging her close to me.

"Thanks, Annabeth" I whispered in her ear.

"You know Seaweed Brain; you aren't very good at hiding secrets." She replied to me, laughing silently at my shocked stillness. "That's why I love you." She said afterwards bringing a huge grin to my face.

"I love you too, and I will, forever." I replied.

And I promise, I will never let go of her again.

**A/N: I'm done! I can't believe I finished my whole story! Thanks for all the support but I'm sorry to say there will be NO sequel for this. But, so I won't fully disappoint you, I will be making a chain fic to this called "The other side of FLDD" where you'll see more of who Matt really is and what happened to him and Rose in the woods, and parts of the story with different points of view, like when Annabeth was kidnapped. It will have about 5-6 chapters, and I'll be working on it the first chance I get. So I hope you'll be looking forward to it!**

**-Jessa ;)**


End file.
